The Second Chance
by YouCompleteMe1990
Summary: There's new threats in store for Juliet and The Sons. Twists and turns along the way. Will Juliet actually survive this sequel?
1. Hospital And Homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

_Author's Note: So this is a sequel to my story "The Stalker"._

The Second Chance

Chapter 1: Hospital and Homecoming

Juliet's POV- 1 week later

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

_Shut the fuck up already. Where's it coming from anyway? Where am I? Oh dear god am I dead?_

That was what I was thinking as I tried to open my eyes. The annoying beeping sound kept going, which somehow seemed louder the more I started to wake up. Which was odd, since I don't remember going to sleep in the first place.

Finally opening my eyes, I immediately shut them against the harsh glare of lights that shone brightly from the ceiling. Groaning out loud, I heard someone or something move in a corner of the room. Turning my head, I tried to see who or what it was.

"Ladybug, can you hear me?" I sighed in relief at my dad's voice. It had to be; he's the only one who calls me that. I nodded my head yes, and I smiled as he took my hand. "God we were so worried about you. When I got a call that you were shot, I swear I lost ten years of my life."

"The bullet punctured one of your lungs and you lost a lot of blood. The doctors wanted to keep you here incase something happened. How are you feeling?" I furrowed my brows and looked to my right, and I wondered what Angela was doing here. She must have noticed the look on my face because she said, "I'm dating your dad remember? We were out for dinner when he got a call. We left so quickly the bill almost didn't get paid." Angela smiled and I smiled back, I appreciated the fact that she tried to lighten the mood.

"I feel fine, my chest hurts a little though." At least that's what I thought I said, but my mouth was so dry I wasn't sure what they heard me say. Dad put a cup of water in front of my face with a straw, and I drank as much as I could. The cold water felt really good. Letting go of the straw, by head fell back against the pillow, and I grabbed Angela's hand. It surprised her, but I knew she didn't mind.

"Hey…how is she?" Now _that_ voice I recognized, only because I heard it a million times at school. Lifting my head to the door, I saw Kira hesitating between the hall and my room.

"Hey Kira." She came into the room and stood at the foot of my bed nervously. What she said confused me.

"Reid has been worried about you since you got shot. He's the one who found you." It took a few minutes, but I remembered who she was talking about, and what happened. It was raining, and I found Reid in his dorm with another woman. I ran outside and someone shot me. But who shot me? Why can't I remember?

Sitting up, or at least trying to, my dad and Angela helped me up and Kira moved over by her mom. "Who cares how he feels. He's the one who cheated on me…even though we weren't dating exactly. But still, he should have known better."

"Is that why you were outside the dorm?" Kira had hopped up on the bed by this point, and dad and her mom went to go get something from a vending machine, if only just to let us "bond" or whatever. We were both laying against the pillow and Kira started playing with the remote that controls the bed.

"Yeah, we were all at Tyler's and when Reid hadn't shown up the next morning I went to the dorms and I found him with another girl in his room. That's not even the worst part. He said now that Rhys is dead- yeah Reid killed him when he showed up at Nicky's that night- that I could go be someone else's shadow." My voice cracked at the end, and Kira wrapped an arm around me. She was so different then how everyone described her.

"Well guess what?" I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "My mom and your dad are engaged." My eyes widened and I didn't know how to react. "Hmm maybe I should have waited until _after_ you were released from the hospital." I looked back at her and she was smirking. Rolling my eyes I nudged her and she busted out laughing.

"Very funny, so when's the wedding?" I wasn't really sure what to think. Yeah mom had been dead since I was born, and yeah dad really seemed to like Angela, enough to get engaged anyway. So maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. I wouldn't be an only child, not really, plus I'd have a mom. I know dad got _really_ uncomfortable when I first started my period. Scratch that it was uncomfortable for both of us. I do like Angela, or at least I've grown to like her, and Kira isn't that bad; once you get to know her.

"After we graduate. Mom wants us to be bridesmaids. I mean if you want to be in the wedding of course…" Kira looked away from me, probably hoping she didn't say anything wrong to upset the fragile psyche of a girl in a hospital.

"Of course I want to be in the wedding!" I told her. How could she think otherwise?

"Great, we're going shopping next weekend for dresses." I smiled when Kira smiled and hugged me.

"Oh Kira you told her?" Angela and my dad came back into the room loaded down with kit kats, mars bars, caramilk, milk duds, Oreos, chips, everything one needed when the hospital gives out crappy food.

"Sorry but I couldn't wait. Besides she seemed to take it well." Kira replied, taking a giant bite out of an Oreo cookie.

"Stop talking about me like I can't hear you, and of course I'm excited. Who's going to be the best man?" I asked my dad and Angela, but I frowned when they exchanged looks. "What?"

"Well Kira had the idea that Reid and the guys would be in the wedding, since I'm sure it would make it more comfortable for you, but I don't _have_ to have a best man." Dad avoided my gaze, instead ripping open a bag of Lays chips.

I was about to respond but got cut off by the Doctor's arrival.

"Well hello there Jules, how are we feeling today?" I looked at him and had to admit he was quite attractive. With broad shoulders, deep blue eyes, and blond hair, a picture of Reid flashed in my mind. Blinking to shove the image away, I swallowed a piece of kit kat and nodded my head up and down.

"Just fine thank you. More then ready to get the heck out of here." He laughed and picked up my medical file from the end of my bed.

"Well it looks as if everything is fine, plus you're eating junk food so I doubt you're in danger of keeling over. If your dad would like to sign the release forms, you can leave whenever. Oh and Juliet, I don't ever want to see you back here again, understood?" He winked at me and turned to leave, my dad following him to sign the forms.

"Wow he's so sexy. I wish I had been shot." Kira looked at Dr. Woods with a dreamy look.

"Kira! Honestly what _am_ I going to with you?" She and I both laughed at Angela, and I shook my head at my soon-to-be stepsister.

"I should get dressed. Did anyone leave clothes for me?" I asked getting up from the bed and moving over to the huge wardrobe on the opposite side of the room.

"Jules…" I froze inside the wardrobe, I knew that voice like I knew my own. Coming out of the wardrobe, or closet ha, I looked at Reid. He was holding a plastic shopping bag that had the word _Bootlegger_ written on it. "Uh…I dragged Ally to the mall because she mentioned you might not have a change of clothes for when they let you out of the hospital, and since I didn't know what clothes to get she uh…I mean these are from me, well her, but I paid for them. So technically they're from me, but if you want you can think of it as a gift from Ally…or whatever. I'll shut up now."

I inwardly smiled at how flustered Reid was standing there holding out the bag of clothes to me. For all the world he was "Reid Garwin, Badass of Spenser Academy", but to me he was nothing but a big, flustered teddy bear. The adorable display of embarrassment didn't excuse him for what he did back at the dorms, or what he said to me.

"Garwin, what are you doing here?" I looked at Kira as she hopped off the bed, and came to stand beside me. She crossed her arms and glared at Reid. When he mimicked her, I had to turn away to keep them from seeing my smile of amusement.

"I came here to see Jules, do you mind?" I knew the reply Kira would give even before she said it, so I silently thanked Angela when she suggested her and Kira go find my father.

"Are you sure you'll be ok Juliet?" Kira took my hand and glared at Reid.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Besides I could always push him out the window if things get out of hand." I joked, but apparently Kira took it seriously.

When my family-to-be left Reid walked in and closed the door behind them. Shoving his hands in his jean pockets, he walked closer, but not to close to crowed me. Which I appreciated.

"I'm sorry Bookworm, I really am. I just thought…if I pushed you away, I couldn't hurt you. Turns out pushing you away caused you to get shot." I looked down at my toes, which were bare and the purple nail polish someone had used seemed to be chipping away.

Glancing back up at him, he was now a foot away from me, and I could smell alcohol coming off of him. "Why do you smell like a booze store?"

"Uh well after I found you bleeding outside the dorms, I kind of blamed myself since it happened right after you saw…anyway I drank, a lot." He scratched the back of his head, and the look on his face made my heart hurt. "The guys told me they would disown me if I didn't stop drinking. Of course being me and drunk, I didn't care. But then Allison said the doctor was letting in non-family members to see you, and I didn't want to show up drunk or hung over. How are you by the way? I showed up a couple days ago but you were asleep."

"I'm fine. The bullet wound is healing, I desperately need a hot shower, my own bed, and some more chocolate. Does the school know what happened?"

"Yeah, the teachers aren't going to make you do the work you missed. Apparently getting shot is a get-out-of-jail-free card." He moved a step closer and clenched his hands, but at the last minute he shoved them back in his pockets. I knew he wanted to hug me, and god knew I wanted him to, but he hurt me.

"Can you uh…turn around? I can't stand this stupid gown anymore." He turned around and for a few seconds I admired how his back was just as sexy as his front. Coming back to reality, I quickly changed into the clothes Allison/Reid bought me. She had bought me dark blue jeans, a one shouldered top in white and a pair of panties and a bra. Feeling better about being in regular clothes, but still craving a hot shower, I admired him a second longer. "Alright, I'm done."

"Wow, you uh…you should wear white more often." I blushed at his compliment and he smiled in relief.

"Listen Reid, me getting shot wasn't your fault. You didn't pull the trigger. Plus I do miss you. Which is strange seeing as how this is the first time since being shot I've been awake, so I couldn't have a change to miss you, but I do…" I trailed off, remembering the cold distant look in his eyes when he opened the dorm door.

"Give me another chance Bookworm. Please I've been a fucking wreck without you. I'm sorry about what I said and did, and I should have been protecting you not putting you in harms way. I'm sorry and I'll say it however many times it takes until you forgive me." His eyes pleaded with me and my heart broke all over again.

"Reid, I'll give you-"

"I love you."

"-a second chance. Wait what did you say?" I couldn't have heard him right. He couldn't have just said what I thought he just said. Could he?

"I said I love you. I have since I first saw you sitting in the secretary's office reading that book. From the first moment we talked, and you shut me down, I fell hard for you. The time we spent together, even during the whole Rhys thing, made me so happy. You weren't like the other girls and I loved that about you. When we danced at Nicky's was the moment I knew, even though I couldn't admit it to myself. When I saw you lying on the side walk, I was scared shitless."

By the end of his confession Reid had walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my neck. Bringing my hands up I held on to him as tightly as I could.

"I will give you a second chance, but you're on probation. Any funny business and your gone." By "funny business" I meant sleeping with other girls. I was determined to keep him, and I knew he felt the same way.

"Thank you Bookworm." Reid said, and I laughed as he kissed my nose and hugged me tighter. "There wont be anyone else but you. You're it. I love you."

"I love you too Garwin."

"If you break her heart I'll break your neck." We pulled apart and Reid sheepishly nodded at my dad. Promising he wouldn't hurt me. "Good, now I have a question for you before I take my daughter and leave this god forsaken place."

"What's the Mr. Carson?" He looked at me and I smiled, knowing what Dad would ask him.

"How would you like to be in the wedding as my best man?" Dad smiled as if he didn't just threaten Reid with a broken neck. He could be scary that way.

"Uh…s-sure. Yeah that would be great. Thank you sir." For some reason it was incredibly funny that Reid was nervous around my father, especially with the way they hit off on the first day of school. I guess when you tell a girl you love her, and her father overhears, it can get a bit awkward. Taking his hand, I grabbed the bag of candy and headed to the door.

Once we got to the hospital parking lot and after we said goodbye to the nurses and Dr. Woods, I noticed I was being pulled in two different directions by Reid and my father.

"Um guy's seriously I need my arms attached." I sighed in relief at they both stopped pulling and my arms fell to my sides. First I was shot, and now I was being pulled apart. Seriously where does it end?

"I thought you wanted to come home with us and plan the wedding?" My dad was being evil and his sad face on, which I swear he practiced in the mirror, just to make me feel guilty.

"I do want to, but I also want to see the guys. Please Daddy?" I pouted, which was also practiced in the mirror, and I heard Kira and Angela chuckling.

"Let her go Chris, her friends are probably worried about her." I smiled a thanks at Angela and she winked at me in return.

"Fine, but not too late. I want to you sleep at the house tonight. Oh by the way, we moved. Now don't look at me like that! Angela and I agreed it would be for the best. A fresh start and all that. And before you ask, it was just after you started school, you had nothing in your room at your aunt's place, so it wasn't hard. Now go be with your friends." He kissed the top of my head and I watched as they drove away.

"Wow my family is so strange." Reid laughed and wrapped me up in his arms. Standing there outside the hospital was actually nice. The sun was setting and it was just starting to warm up with summer around the corner.

"Let's go home Bookworm." We got into the blue 2006 mustang convertible I loved so much, and about 20 minutes later we were parked outside of Tyler's estate. No sooner had I stepped out of the car that I was picked up and spun around.

"You're back! Thank god, we've missed you so much." Pogue said, still spinning us around. I laughed and told him to put me down. He set me down on my feet and It took a few seconds until my world stopped spinning.

I got hugs from each of them and I was feeling pretty loved at the moment. All warm and tingly inside.

"Come on inside, the cook made food. Oh and we got cake." Allison told me, giving me a pink balloon.

When we got inside, the entire living room was decorated and a banner that said "Thanks for not dying" hung above the doorway to the kitchen. Laughing I shook my head in wonder.

"Thanks for not dying?" I raised my eyebrows and they chuckled. I found out it was Pogue's idea and I started to wonder about his sanity, but at the same time I thanked them, because it really was very sweet of them.

Grabbing alcoholic drinks from a cooler, I went to grab Reid's to take a sip but he pulled it out of reach.

"No way Bookworm, I heard the doctor say you're still on pain meds for the wound, so no drinks for you." He gave me a stern look and I looked at him shocked.

"But it's my party! Please just a little?" I pouted at him and he shook his head firmly. He put his drink down and got a can of pop from the cooler. "You can have this."

I scowled at him but took the can of pop, then I noticed we were being watched. "What?"

"So are you…?" Allison trailed off and I knew what she was trying to ask, however Pogue said,

"She wants to know if you guys are doing it." Caleb smacked him on the back of his head and Pogue punched his arm. Reid laughed and Allison and Tyler rolled their eyes. I laughed and choked on my pop at the same time.

"Very nice Pogue, and mind your own damn business. We agreed to work things out." I told first Pogue then Ally.

"Yeah but It wont take long before she wants me in bed with her." I went to smack him, and Reid grabbed my hand, pulling me towards him enough so that he could kiss me. "You know I love you." He smiled and I melted. How could I be mad when he says that?

"I love you too Blondie." He kissed me again and we pulled apart when someone cleared their throat.

"Explanation?" Caleb motioned between the two of us with his finger. Reid pulled me over to a giant armchair and onto his lap. The others piled onto a large couch or on the floor.

"There's nothing to explain Golden Boy. We're together and that's all that matters. Where's the cake?" Caleb rolled his eyes and smiled at Reid's "explanation", and was followed by the others into the kitchen.

It was just Reid and I left in the living room, and I was still on his lap. Laying my head on his shoulder, he kissed my forehead and stroked his fingers along my arm.

"Thanks for not dying." Reid quoted the banner and I laughed. Tilting my head up, I kissed him and intertwined our fingers together.

"You're welcome. You're still on probation." He let his head fall back against the chair, and I laughed at his exaggerated sigh of annoyance. Getting up I walked slowly to the kitchen, over my shoulder I said, "But if you play your cards right, you may just get lucky."

Realizing the full meaning of what I said, Reid's head shot up and he looked at me. When he heard me snicker he growled and jumped out of the chair. Screaming I took off into the kitchen with Reid chasing behind me. We ended up back in the living room where he caught me and threw me over his shoulder.

"It's not nice to tease." Reid scolded jokingly, smacking my ass.

"It's not nice to hit!" I told him smacking his head. I screamed again when he chucked me on the couch and started hitting me with a throw pillow.

"I'll stop when you say, "Reid Garwin is a sexy god and It's a privilege to be in his presence of awesomeness."

I laughed and grabbed the pillow when he went to hit me again. "Bite me Garwin."

He smiled widely and threw the pillow on the armchair. "My pleasure." Then he lowered his head and started making exaggerated chewing noises against my neck.

"Ew, gross stop!" It would have been more effective if I wasn't giggling like mad.

"Alright enough you too. Remember Juliet just came back from the hospital." Caleb said in his stern tone he only used when he was dealing with Reid and his antics. He came over and pulled him off of me, which allowed me to calm down from Reid's shenanigans.

After the party was over, we all went to bed for one last night in Tyler's place. I called my dad and he said it was fine that I stayed the night. Reid walked me to the room I was staying in before the whole accident, and I grabbed his hand before he could leave.

"I don't want to be alone tonight. I have nightmares from the shooting." Reid squeezed my hand and we entered the room. I couldn't raise my shoulder so Reid helped me remove my top. Running his hands along the bandage, he got a sad look in his eyes and it broke my heart.

"I'm sorry Jules." I shook my head and stroked his cheek.

"Stop it, you didn't shoot me. Now, take off your pants." I smiled and kissed his cheek, moving away to change into a shirt Reid gave me to sleep in. Once we were done, we pulled the bed covers back and I laid with my back to his chest. His arm wrapped around me and he kissed my shoulder, stroking it with his chin.

"I love you bookworm." I smiled and returned the sentiment. Falling asleep with him wrapped around me kept the nightmares away. I slept well that night and I had a dream of me in a white dress and Reid in a tux. But it was only a dream, right?

_Author's Note: Alright boys and girls, first chapter of the sequel. Thank you to those who read and reviewed "The Stalker". I felt much love from all of you and am dying to know what you think of this chapter._


	2. Formal Wear And Afternoon Antics

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

_Author's Note: Wow I got a lot of good feedback for the first chapter so far. I'm glad everyone likes the first chapter, and I want to thank all of you who left reviews, and all of the alerts. It totally made my day to read all of your kind words. So thank you._

The Second Chance

Chapter 2: Formal Wear And Afternoon Antics

Juliet's POV

"So what about this one? This one is pretty." I took a gown from the rack and held it up for Allison, Kira, and Angela to see. It was a floor length strapless white gown with an empire waist.

"It is quite pretty." Angela said, tilting her head to the left and right, expecting it from different angles. "Alright I'll try it on." Kira, Allison, and I sat in the comfy white chairs in the changing room, and Angela came out to stand on the raised platform into from the mirrors.

"Well…?" I looked at her to try and gauge her reaction. Suddenly she smiled and turned around.

"After trying on fifteen dresses in three different stores, I think this is the one!" Kira jumped up and hugged her mom, and all I can think of was, _well it's about time._ "Ok girls, let's find the maid of honor and bridesmaids dresses." Angela went back into change and she handed the dresses to one of the women helping us, and we went to look for our dresses. Kira was the maid of honor of course, me and Ally were the bridesmaids.

As soon as I had gotten home from Tyler's the other night, Angela had immediately asked me if Allison would like to be in the wedding. I asked her and needless to say Ally was thrilled, and I thought of how nice it was that she was including everyone from school in her and dad's wedding. I mean how many people would do that? Not many.

"Oh hey what about this one?" I shook myself out of my thoughts and shook my head at the dress that Kira held up.

"Ew no too frilly." She put the dress back and my mind wandered to the guys, and I wondered how they were doing with the suits.

Reid's POV

"So how do you think the girls are doing with the dresses?" I asked from the changing room, struggling with the damn suit. Pogue and Tyler were in the room to my right and Caleb and Mr. Carson was to my left.

"Better then us I bet." Mr. Carson said, and I didn't doubt him. Dresses didn't have a million parts to them. Finally getting everything on, I opened the door and went to see how it looked.

Moments later everyone else stepped out and mimicked my movements.

"Not too shabby." Mr. Carson said and I chuckled. We were under strict orders to buy black tuxedos. Mr. Carson joked about renting a powder blue tux just to see Angela's reaction, and I told him if he did, she might call off the wedding. "So men, do we agree about the tuxes?"

We all nodded and a guy came over to let us know he'd ring them up for us. After purchasing them, we left and I got a text from Jules.

_We're going to Sonsie for lunch. Meet us there?_

"The lady folk are going to Sonsie for lunch, and Jules wants to know if we'll meet them there."

When I got a collective "Yes", I sent a reply to her letting her know we're on our way.

"So I hear you guys don't approve of Angela's daughter." Chris said once we all piled into his Ford Explorer, heading in the direction of the restaurant.

"Ha! That's an understatement. We know she's going to be your stepdaughter Mr. C, and no offense to you, but she could make Medusa cry." I snorted at Pogue's answer and Chris chuckled.

"Yeah she was a bit cold when I first started dating her mom, but she warmed up. So uh where is Sonsie's anyway?" Chris asked, fiddling around with the navigation system.

Caleb laughed and shook his head. "Take a left up here, then go straight for about five minutes, it should be on the right." Sure enough it was and we all piled out. The girls arrived a few minutes later and we got a booth in a corner.

The order went Christopher, Angela, Kira, Juliet, Me, Tyler, Pogue, Allison, and Caleb. Who knew booths could fit nine people.

"So Princess, what's your poison?" I wrapped my arm around her and she leaned into me.

"Hmm I was thinking maybe a veggie burger and French fries. Oh and a strawberry smoothie. Yum." I smiled at her enthusiasm over the menu and we all ended up ordering two large pizzas to share.

"How was tux shopping?" Angela asked us and Tyler spoke up.

"Chris got a powder blue one. We told him not to, but he wouldn't listen." Caleb, Pogue and I hid our smirks and the girls laughed as Angela started beating Chris and Chris was shouting that Tyler was lying.

"I did not get a blue tux, I swear! Relax woman!" Angela stopped beating him and turned her attention to Tyler, who couldn't stop chuckling.

"Not funny." She smirked, pointing her knife in his direction.

"I couldn't resist, I'm sorry." After lunch which included talk of wedding cake, reception location, honeymoon location, number of guests etc, I was in desperate need of something a little less feminine.

"Well I'm full." Jules said, pushing her plate away.

"Let's go for a walk." As I pushed through the crowded booth, I grabbed Jules's hand and we were trailed with a chorus of "awes". Jules laughed and I rolled my eyes at them.

Jules's POV

I thought it was sweet that Reid wanted to take a walk with me. He really is a great guy. Noticing the beanie on his head, I snatched it off, put it on my own head, and laughed as he mock glared at me.

"So where are we going?" I brought our clasped hands up and over my shoulder, so I has holding his hand and he was holding me at the same time.

"To a park. It has a gazebo which is holding a concert right now." He leaned his head closer to mine and kissed my temple.

We arrived at the park a few minutes and true to his word a group was standing in the gazebo playing violins and cellos, and various other string instruments. Couples were in varying locations, enjoying the sunshine, music and dancing together.

I laughed as he twirled me around and brought my body close to his. We swayed to the music and I smiled in contentment, laying my head on his shoulder. It was a slow song, very lovely but haunting as well.

"Go on a date with me." I looked up at him and his look was something I couldn't decipher.

"I was wondering when you were going to bring that up, oh and I'm leaving it up to you to decide what we do." I told him kissing his cheek.

He smiled and kissed me. When he pulled away I laid my head back on his shoulder and he tightened his arms around me.

"So after the wedding, how about we sneak away and have sex in one of the confession booths." I looked at Reid as if he had lost his mind and he laughed, throwing his back.

"It's a good thing I like you." I stuck my tongue out and Reid did the same.

"Come on Princess, there's something I want to show you." We walked away from the gazebo and headed down a path with cherry blossom trees providing shade. We ended up at a lake with ducks and swans enjoying the water. Sitting on a bench, I smiled as one duck swam after another.

"It looks like love to me." I said as the duck finally caught the other one, and in turn got splashed for it efforts.

"The girl duck has spunk." Reid commented as it quacked and swam away.

"You think so?" He nodded and I mused at how people and ducks weren't really that different. The boy duck wouldn't give up on the girl duck who was playing hard to get, much like people.

Reid's POV

As we sat on that bench watching the birds, I began to think of what I could do for our date. There was a carnival coming to town for the summer, and I figured she'd like that. Then I thought of how boring it would be just to pick her up and head over. I figured we could do something ahead of time. Smiling as a plan formed in my head, I noticed she was a hundred miles away, in her mind at least.

"Something on your mind Bookworm?" She looked up and me and smiled.

"I want cupcakes." She nodded her head as if she just made up her mind and hopped up off the bench. Grabbing my hand she pulled me until I stood up. "Is there a bakery nearby?"

"Yeah about a block from here. It's called sweet cupcakes." I cringed at the name, another thing that was a bit too girly for my liking. We went into the cupcake store and Jules had her face pressed up against the display cases like a little kid. Shaking my head, I gripped her shoulders and moved her back. "You act like you've never seen cupcakes before."

"They're so pretty." She said, and it's just one more thing that made the whole female population much more confusing. I mean how can food be pretty?

"What can I get you?" A short redhead asked from the opposite side of the display cases, putting on gloves to handle the food.

"Hmm I would like…a cappuccino cupcake please." Looking at the one she was pointing to, I told the woman to give us two. I paid and then we left the store to continue our walk. "Thanks Reid." She stood on her toes to kiss my cheek. Wrapping an arm around her waist I grinned.

"Not a problem Bookworm." I scooped some icing onto my finger and put on her cheek. Before she could wipe it off, I bent my head and licked her cheek.

"Ew, that's so gross!" She laughed and used her sleeve to wipe her cheek.

"You're sweeter then the icing anyway. Maybe I'll just take a bite out of you." I wrapped my arms around her and dipped her. Lowering my head I nibbled on her cheek.

"Reid! No stop that tickles." I smiled at her laughter, glad I could get that sort of reaction from her. Pulling her back onto her feet, I kissed her nose and grabbed her hand.

"So Miss Carson, think we should get back to the dorms, maybe take a shower?" I looked at her and she smiled up at me.

"Oh I don't know. Hey look a fountain! Let's make a wish." She dragged me over to it and I gave her a quarter. Closing her eyes tightly, she turned around, and threw the quarter in the fountain. Smiling she hugged me and looked into the water.

"What did you wish for?" I asked and something told me I wouldn't like it.

"I wish that we could go swimming." She smiled up at me and before I could do anything she pushed me into the fountain.

"You're going to regret that" I said as soon as I could breathe without breathing in water. Getting up I grabbed her and hauled her into the fountain. Her kicking, screaming, and laughing along with mine drew attention. Especially the attention of someone who obviously doesn't know what fun is.

"Ahem." We stopped and looked at the cop who was giving us the death stare. "Get out of the fountain." Still laughing, I stepped out and gave Jules my hand and helped her out. "Just what gave you the idea that you could go and-"

"Mr. Garwin! I'm sorry officer, It won't happen again."

"Ah Jeeves old buddy! Back as Tyler's chauffeur huh?" I joked, clasping Tyler's private chauffeur on the shoulder. He huffed at me and turned his attention back to the cop.

"Wait did you say "Garwin"? Excuse me sir, I didn't know. Tell your father I said hello." With that he nodded to Jules and left.

"What was that about?" Jules looked both confused and awed at the same time.

"My father donates a ton of money to the police force every Christmas. He must be a cop there. Huh, go figure."

"Mr. Garwin and Miss. Carson, you're friends thought I should look for you incase you got into any trouble. Which I see you have." He looked at me as If I lit a church on fire.

"Oh relax Jeeves, and I've told you to call me Master. Let's go Jules, to the car!" I grabbed her hand and we ran to the car. I opened the door for Jules, bowed and she giggled.

"Why thank you kind sir." After she got in, I went and shut the door. "Is his name really Jeeves?"

"Nah, his name is Richard, but I call him Jeeves just to bug him." I saw Jules start to shiver, since the sun had went down some and the wind picked up. I reached over and turned on the heat, positioning it so it landed on her, along with wrapping her in my arms and pulling her so she was laying against my chest. "Is that better?"

"Mm-hmm, much better thank you." I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Richard had gotten in the car by now so I tapped him on the shoulder. "Onward Jeeves! Home awaits." Jules buried her head in my arm to muffle to her giggles.

"Don't be mean Reid." She nestled her head against my arm and I looked at her for a little while.

"I love you Bookworm." I said, lowering my head to her ear.

"I love you too Blondie." Jules grabbed my hand and I stroked her hand with my thumb. Before we reached Tyler's house, Jules and I had fallen asleep in the backseat, curled up on the seat with her safely in my arms. Just as it should be.

_Author's Note: So I realized I hadn't yet put up a picture of Angela, so I will do that as soon I upload the chapter. Oh and pictures of the dresses, tuxes, and the cake for the wedding will be up too. Even though a cake wasn't mentioned, I'll put up the picture._


	3. Graduation And Hotel Rooms

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

_Author's Note: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I loved them. Also I'm skipping ahead to Graduation. I don't really like writing about school for some reason ha! So yeah, bear with me._

_Author's Note 2: I am SOOO sorry for being late with the update. I didn't know how far to take the intimacy in this chapter. So if I offend anyone, I'm sorry. If I get a good reaction, I'll continue with intermittent intimacy between Reid and Jules. Also I may have to up the rating. Enjoy my lovelies xoxo._

The Second Chance

Chapter 3: Graduation And Hotel Rooms

Jules's POV

It's been a few weeks since I had gotten out of the hospital, and graduation is right around the corner. Quite literally actually. The Sons, who I had found out by accident were part of a long line of influential men here in Ipswich, and I were all getting ready at Caleb's mansion. I was on my way to do my hair in the bathroom when someone rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" I yelled, running down the main staircase to the door. Throwing open the door, Allison stood there on the other side with her grad gown, a yellow dress, and cap. "Hey Ally, come on in. I was just about to do my hair. The guys are still getting ready."

"Nice dress Jules, but you know it's going to be hidden by the gown right?" She smiled and I nodded.

"I know, but Reid has a date planned for us afterwards. He told me to wear a cocktail dress." Going up the stairs, Ally went into the bedroom I was previously changing in, and I went into the bathroom to do my hair. Deciding on an up-do, I spied movement in the corner of my eye. "Well if it isn't my creeper. How do I look? Why aren't you ready yet?"

Reid looked me up and down, pausing on the way the neckline accentuated my chest and a slow grin spread over his face. I was wearing a purple cocktail dress for our date, it had a sweetheart neckline and a rhinestone buckle on the empire waistline. "Let's skip the grad ceremony and go straight for the date." I smiled and was glad he approved of the dress.

Reid stalked forward and wrapped his arms around my waist, hauling me up against him. Pressing his lips to mine, I moaned into the kiss and he smiled, nipping at my lower lip. Parting my lips, his tongue slipped in and tangled with mine. Backing up against the wall of the bathroom, I felt his hands gather the back of my dress into his hands. Moving his hands to my thighs, he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist as he pinned me against the wall.

"Reid…I should…we need to." I couldn't even speak coherently and he chuckled. I knew he knew what he was doing to me.

"No talking." He removed his mouth from mine and instead attached it to my neck. Biting down on a spot below my ear, I gasped and laid my head against the wall, burying my hands in his hair. Reid continued sucking on my neck and heat started to pool in the pit of my stomach. Groaning, I grounded my hips into his and he growled into my ear, biting my earlobe. "Naughty girl Jules. Naughty girls get punished." I moaned as his words intensified the heat, and it took me a few seconds to realize my feet were touching the ground once again. Opening my eyes Reid was by the doorway with an evil smirk on his lips.

"You…what the hell Reid?" I was torn between feeling horny and wanting to throttle him. I glared and his eyes darkened as I fixed my dress, smoothing it down my body. One minute he had me up against the wall, as ready to go as I was, and the next he's by the door like nothing happened.

"Finish getting ready, we'll be leaving in ten minutes." Reid turned from the door and sauntered away. Laughing as I threw a giant hair curler at the back of his head. Taking a deep breath, I waited until my heart slowed and I turned back to the mirror. Fixing my hair, I spritzed it with hairspray, and reapplied some light pink lip gloss. Turning my head to look at my hair in all directions, a dark bruise caught my eye. I groaned when I saw the hickey, and reached for the concealer.

Walking out of the bathroom, I met up with Allison and linked our arms together. "Well don't you look pretty. Caleb won't be able to keep his hands off of you." She blushed and smiled, bumping my hip with hers. Allison looked great in her yellow grad dress.

"You mean like Reid couldn't with you? I saw him and you in the bathroom." I avoided her eyes and she laughed. "We're so far gone." I nodded and agreed. The boys were waiting by the door, and they all stared as Ally and I went down the stairs. "Close your mouths boys, you'll catch flies." Ally joked, going up to Caleb and smiling as he wrapped her in his arms.

Reid's eyes darkened as I walked towards him, and the heat returned almost immediately. Placing a hand on my chin, he turned my head and I smiled when he growled. "Like I'd actually showcase a hickey at graduation." I pecked his cheek.

"Guess I'll just have to make another one before you accept your diploma, so everyone knows who you belong to." He wrapped his arm around me and trapped me against his side, but I wasn't complaining. Reid's been like this since school ended, and we've been spending practically every waking moment together. I agreed to go on a date with Reid a week and a half ago, so I was dying with anticipation at what he planned for tonight.

"So I _belong_ to you do I Mr. Caveman?" He nodded and ushered me out the front door towards the blue mustang. Going around to the passenger side door, he opened it and I kissed his cheek before getting in. When he got into his side, he started up the car and pulled out onto the driveway.

"Me and no one else." We arrived at the theater that was hosting the ceremony. Reid parked and got out, opening my door. Holding out his hand, I placed mine in his and he helped me out from the car. Which was nice since my shoes were impossible to walk in without some help. We started walking, but then Reid stopped letting go of my hand and opened the trunk, taking out the grad gowns and caps. Walking back to me, he slipped mine over my head and I adjusted it as he slipped on his. Deciding to wait to put the cap on, I handed mine to Reid and grabbed his free hand. Walking into the theater, Reid and I parted ways to sit alphabetically, like the teachers planned it.

As the grad ceremony went along, everyone hollered and clapped as friends accepted their diplomas. Then came an award ceremony, a slideshow, and then the Valedictorian speech, which was announced by Kira. When the headmaster announced the graduating class of that years Spenser Academy student body, we all stood up, threw our caps in air and made a shit load of noise.

I was busy hugging a girl from my English class when Reid came up behind me and grabbed my elbow. "Come on, let's start the date early." I said goodbye to Jackie, the girl from my English class, and followed Reid to the entrance of the theater. Weaving through the crowd of parents and family members, Reid and I ran to the car and climbed in. "Well that was exciting."

I laughed and buckled my seatbelt. "So where are we going?" I grabbed his hand and laid my head on his arm.

"Can't tell you it's a surprise." He smiled cheekily at me, and rubbed my hand with his thumb. We arrived at The Liberty Hotel and my jaw dropped.

"Reid, when I thought of our date I thought of dinner and a movie. Not a five star hotel." I looked at the beautiful building with wide eyes, and Reid looked at me.

"I thought this would be better, besides you're more then worth it. If you don't like it, we can always go and-"

"No! I love it. Can you afford it?" I chewed on my bottom and lip and Reid reached over and to use his thumb to free my lip.

"Of course I can silly girl. I could _buy_ you the hotel if you wanted me to." He smiled at me, got out and went over to open my door.

"We'll save that for our next date." He laughed and wrapped an arm around me. I looked up at the building as we entered and gaped at the layout. There was an escalator which lead up to the main hotel. Reid got our room key and we went up the main level. "Holy mother of nature. This place is gorgeous Reid." There was balconies wrapping around the entire lobby, which lead to the rooms. Giant chandeliers glittered from the massive ceilings.

"I thought you'd appreciate it. What do you say to eating in the room? Just you and me, a huge bed…" Reid wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me, putting his chin on my shoulder.

"Hmm I think I'd like that." I turned my head and kissed him, moaning into it when he moved his hands to grip my hips, crushing me against his arousal. Heat once again pooled in my stomach and I knew it would be quite a show for everyone if we didn't get to the room. "Reid, the room, now."

Grabbing my hand, he dragged me to an elevator on the adjacent wall next to the front entrance, and hit the button for the top floor. "Let's just do it here." Reid said before attacking my neck. Backing against the elevator wall, I wrapped my legs around him and he pushed his arousal into me, grinding his hips into mine. He abandoned my neck and I groaned at the loss of contact. Smiling he kissed a trail to my collarbone, then to the tops of my breasts.

"Isn't there cameras in elevators?" I mumbled, not really caring, as Reid bit my breasts and soothed it with his tongue.

"Who cares, we'll give them a show." Reid reached around and untied the straps holding up my dress. They fell over my shoulders, and Reid moved one to the front in order to kiss lower.

The bell for our floor rang, and Reid swore. As the doors opened, an elderly couple looked shocked to see us in such a position. Reid rolled his eyes and helped me down onto my feet, and I gathered the straps to my dress in one hand, holding it up. "Good evening." I smiled at them politely as we left the elevator. "Wow that was…awkward."

"Best part of their evening. Our room is just down this hall." Reid took my hand, entwining our fingers and we turned a corner. He slipped the keycard into the door and we stepped into the room. From the main living area, you could see a giant portion of Boston. The furniture in the room looked comfy, and I imagined Reid and I curled up on the couch watching a movie. We went into an adjoining room, and saw the master bed, which had the covers turned down, a chocolate on both pillows. To the right was a large bathroom, with both a standing shower and a large Jacuzzi tub.

"Wow this entire room is lovely. Do you think I could take the furniture home and put it in my room?" I smiled as Reid chuckled, shaking his head. He grabbed my waist and backed us towards the bed.

"I don't know Bookworm, you can ask. Right now though I really want you out of that dress." Reid took the halter straps from my hands and let them drop in front of me. Taking the hem of the dress, he pulled it up and over my head, throwing it on the floor.

"Hey! That was a two hundred dollar dress." I exclaimed, smacking his arm.

"I'll buy you another one." Reid told me, removing his shirt and throwing it into the rapidly growing pile. He ran his hands along my arms, bent his head and rolled one of my nipples between his teeth. "No bra Jules?" Reid pushed me onto the bed so I was laying down, and kneeled between my legs. Bending his head, he lowered his mouth to my throat, kissing and sucking a line down to my stomach.

"It would have looked bad with the dress. Beside's I thought you'd like it." I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of his lips on me.

"I do like it. I especially like that fact that you chose a black g-string. Never thought you would." Keeping his eyes on me, he stood up and kicked off his dress shoes. Kneeling back on the bed, he grabbed one of my legs, took hold of my foot and kissed my ankle. "I love your legs." He mumbled, his voice deep with desire.

"Hmm I know you do." I mumbled, wrapping my free leg around his waist. "Which is why I bought those shoes. They make my legs look awesome." I smiled as I felt his laugh against my skin, and sighed in pleasure. Moving from my ankle to my inner thigh, my breath hitched and my entire body heated up at the thought of Reid and I having sex for the first time as a couple.

A few days after our trip to the park from shopping for the wedding, he told me he loved me enough to want to take our relationship to the next level. I surprised myself by feeling the same way. I wasn't a virgin; Jeremy Sykes took care of that in tenth grade, but I wasn't as experienced as most of the girls Reid has slept with. When I told him so, he just stroked my cheek and told me I meant a lot more to him then they did, and that he'd rather be the one to teach me a few things. Of course I smacked him for that comment, but loved him even more for easing my anxiety.

"I think you should keep your shoes on, they're fucking hot." Reid bit and nipped at my stomach and I sighed in pure bliss. His hands wandered up to my stomach and over the curves of my chest. I traced patterns on his bare back, then brought my hands up to bury into his hair.

"Oh really? That's kind of kinky. Maybe you should wear them then, since you like them so much." I giggled as he glared.

"No more talking Juliet." I screamed as he lunged for my neck, biting and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Moving to my lips, he bit on my lower lip and tugged. Gasping at the pain it caused, but also pleasure, he slipped his tongue in to caress mine. One of his hands left the sides of my stomach to trail down to my thighs. I bucked against him as his fingers moved between my legs and grazed across my g-string.

"Oh god." I clutched as a jolt of heat went straight to my core. "Reid, stop teasing." I groaned as he lightly rubbed his fingers across my centre, alternating between hard and teasing strokes. "Reid, I'm being ser- oh my god." I arched off the bed as he inserted a finger.

I writhed on the bed in pure pleasure as he inserted a second finger. I pried my eyes open and gasped at both the rhythm he said and the look in his eyes as he watched me fall apart just from his fingers.

Sounding my disapproval of the loss of contact, I heard the rustling of pants being undone. "You know Jules, I've waited for this moment from the first time I saw you." Stepping out of his slacks, he threw them with the rest of the clothes and climbed onto the bed. "Raise your hips."

He hooked his fingers around the thin strips of cloth I call panties, and before he could take them off, a knock sounded at the door. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Reid swore and I couldn't help but giggle at how frustrated he sounded. Resting his head on my stomach, he planted a kiss on my bellybutton and abandoned his task. "Stay here while I see who was stupid enough to interrupt." Reid huffed as he slipped his slacks back on, but didn't bother doing them up.

"Don't kill them Reid!" I laughed as he muttered "no promises" under his breath. Shivering from a sudden chill, I removed my high heels, got up from laying on the bed and maneuvered under the blankets. "Reid who is it?"

"Room Service. I forgot I made food orders ahead of time. Why are you under the covers?" He narrowed his eyes and stalked towards me.

"I've decided to be Amish. Sex is against my religion!" I shrieked and laughed as he lunged for the covers, ducking farther under the covers.

"Get your ass back here!" I giggled as he climbed in after me and I scooted as far away as possible. Reid gripped my ankle and pulled me towards him. "Now I've got you. Amish my ass." He growled and flung the covers off of us. He gripped my waist and flipped us so we were laying down with me on top. "I love you." Reid said, skimming his hands along my bare back like I had done to him.

"Hmm, I love you too." I leaned down and kissed him. "Take off your pants." I smiled innocently and chuckled, flipping us again so he was on top. Getting up he slipped off his slacks and I suddenly found it hard to breathe properly. Rising on my knees, I jumped off the bed and wrapped my arms and legs around Reid. Gripping my thighs, he turned us so we were sitting on the bed, with me straddling him. "Amish be damned. Wait, did you bring protection?" I looked him in the eye and he looked back confused.

"Well there's a security guard downstairs, but I didn't think you wanted an audience." He smiled cheekily as I snorted, laying my head on his shoulder. "Yes I brought _condoms_." He lowered us to the bed, and fished around for a condom he apparently had stored in the bedside table ahead of time.

Reid and I spent our first night together, well our first _intimate_ night together. After it was over, we had something to eat, so sparkling white wine and watched a movie in the main living area, cuddling on the couch. There was no pressure tonight, which just made the day perfect. When we decided to go to bed, Reid wrapped me in his arms and I swear I saw a future for us in his eyes before he drifted off to sleep. Before I followed him into slumber, I kissed him and knew there would never be anyone better, then the man holding me at that moment.


	4. Wedding Rehearsals And Coffee Cups

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

_Author's Note: OK so I'm thrilled about the great reaction from the previous chapter. I had never written anything like that before, so I was way nervous. Like I didn't even want to check my email nervous ha-ha. Anyway on with the show…er story._

The Second Chance

Chapter 4: Wedding Rehearsals And Coffee Cups

Juliet's POV

The sun shined brightly through the curtains and spread out over the large bed. Opening my eyes, I groaned as the light blinded me. Turning my head away from the bright light, I stuck out my hand and frowned when my hand touched a cold mattress.

"Reid? Where the hell are you?" I saw Reid's dress shirt on the floor by the bed, so I bent down and threw it on, buttoning it up enough to cover the majority of me. Walking out of the bedroom, I looked around the main living area and still no sign of Reid. Going back through the bedroom, I stuck my head into the bathroom and sighed in irritation when he still didn't appear. Going over to the nightstand I picked up my cell and scrolled through the contacts until I reached his name.

_Hey this is Reid, leave a message._ He wouldn't leave after… there's no way he would. Would he? Throwing the phone at the wall, I turned around when the room door opened.

"Hey babe, got coffee." I glared at Reid and he stared back. "What's wrong?" Turning on my heel, I went into the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it behind me. Sitting on the edge of the Jacuzzi tub, I put my face in my hands and tried to keep from crying. I was so angry, but relieved at the same time.

"Go away!" I yelled when Reid knocked on the door. Wiping a tear away, I grabbed a towel that was hanging by the Jacuzzi and twisted it in my hands.

"Juliet, open the door. Come on tell me what's wrong. I'm not going away so you may as well let me in." He knocked a few times, and when I didn't open the door, he knocked a few more times. "Alright fine, but I'll knock on this door all day if I have to. I paid for this room for three days. That's a shit load of knocking!"

I laughed, but it came out as a sob. When the knocking got really annoying, I threw the towel into the tub and went over to the door, opening it. "You weren't here." I told him, wiping away another tear.

"Yeah I went to get coffee, I already told…wait a second, you thought I left you, as in not coming back? Oh god Jules." He wrapped me in his arms and pushed my head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I should have left a note, but I couldn't find paper or a pen, and I thought I'd be back before you woke up. I didn't mean to make you think that I'd leave you after last night."

The heat from his body relaxed me and I sighed. "I over-reacted. I'm sorry." Reid took my face in his hands and kissed me. I kissed him back then locked my arms around his neck. "I love you." I told him, planting a kiss on his shoulder.

"I love you too Bookworm. By the way, does your dad know you're in a hotel with me?" He pulled back and looked at me with narrowed eyes, probably praying I didn't tell my dad about Reid and mine's after grad party.

"No way, he'd kill you. Told him I was staying over at Ally's. She said she'd cover for me."

"So Ally knows about last night then?"

"Yup, she's the one who advised me on the shoes that you love so much."

"Well then maybe you should thank her."

"Perhaps I should. So do we really have this room for two more days?" I asked, looking back to the bed and reliving last night in my head.

"Yes we do. I wonder what we could do for two days." Reid lowered his head and kissed the spot below my ear. Backing us towards the bed, I laid down and he kneeled over me, sucking on my earlobe.

"You're insatiable you know that?" I told him, closing my eyes and wondering what we were going to do today. Suddenly I remembered what was planned today. "Reid stop, we need to get to the church!" I said, sitting up and pushing him off of me. I looked around the room and realized I hadn't packed any clothes to take here, but to be fair I didn't know I was going to be _here_ last night.

"Juliet calm down ok? Listen we'll stop off at home, shower and get to the church. By the way why do we need to go to the church again?" I looked at Reid like he had completely lost his mind.

"The wedding rehearsal! We're both in the wedding, and the rehearsal is this afternoon at 12:30 pm, and it's already…11:00 am. Oh my god, we're so going to be late, and Angela and my dad's wedding is going to be a disaster, and it'll all be your fault!" I yelled, pointing my finger at him and giving him the evil eye.

"Two words Jules; De. Caf. But I see your point; about being late, not about it all being my fault. Which I don't even want to know how you came to _that_ conclusion."

Getting dressed in what we arrived in, we headed out and hopped into Reid's car, speeding off to Reid's house. Since we only had a limited time, I agreed to the shared shower, but _only_ showering, which he reluctantly agreed to. We got in record time, and got dressed. As soon as I finished drying my hair, my cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey daddy, yeah sorry about that, I lost track of time. So what did Ally say? Yeah, I was. I forgot a change of clothes. Alright, hey is Reid there yet? Well I'm sure he'll be there soon, he knows how important this is. Ok, I'll see you soon, love you daddy." Hanging up I spun around when I heard laughter behind me.

"Lying to your dad now huh, you rebel." Reid smiled, coming over to me and kissing me.

"I had to ask, he doesn't know we spent the night together." I replied, pulling apart and going through the bedroom door. "Come on Blondie, let's go get married." I smiled to myself as he stood there motionless by the dresser. Laughing out loud, I ran down the stairs to get my shoes on.

"Ha-ha very funny." Reid grumbled, following me down to the front door. "I'll have you know I would marry you in a second." He kissed me again, tapped my nose, and walked out the door the door to the car, leaving me standing there speechless.

Shaking my head when he called out to me, I hurried out and shut the door, running to the other side and getting in. "You would not…would you? I mean not like I'm planning on it or anything…" Apparently I fail at coming off casual.

"Relax Jules, ok? I'm in no hurry to get married and I'm sure you aren't either." Reid smiled, and took my hand. However I noticed when he looked back to the road, something in his eyes changed. Something has been altered, and I'm not sure if it's for better or for worse.

We arrived at the church and the rehearsal started. With our casual clothes on, it looked strange to be doing this, but I knew rehearsals were done in casual clothing. Dad and the guys were instructed to stand at the front of the alter. Kira, Ally and I stood across from them at the bridesmaid and maid of honor spots, and the priest stood between us. Music started and Angela walked through the door with her veil on. When Angela got to the front, she handed her bouquet to Kira, and my dad and her took hands. As the priest talked about how the vows would happen, and the exchange of rings, I looked over at Reid. He wasn't looking at the married couple to be, he was looking at me.

He smiled at me, and I smiled back. That same look from the drive over was in his eyes, and the only thing I could do for the remainder of the rehearsal was try to decode that look. Did he think I wanted to get married to him? Did he have the same future planned out that I did? Or wanted? As the rehearsal ended, Reid took my hand, and in a daze, I followed him out of the church. Looking up at him, he seemed to be a million miles away, instead of right next to me.

_Author's Note: Okay you guys rock. I'm sorry I haven't been updating very quickly, and I want to thank all of you for being patient. I promise the next chapter will be up a lot quicker._


	5. Road Trips And Car Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

The Second Chance

Chapter 5: Road Trips And Car Talk

Reid's POV

_Come on Blondie, let's go get married_.

I swear when Jules said that sentence my heart stopped. Marriage within the Covenant doesn't last long, and most of the time there's no happily ever after. I knew she was joking, but it also made me realize that she had no idea of what me and the rest of the guys were born into. What we really were. Yes she knows of our fathers, but she doesn't know the actual history. She doesn't know the power that our bloodlines were cursed/blessed with. The thing is though I'm not sure I _want_ her to know.

That wasn't the only thing we all had to think about. Juliet was shot and it seems like she blocked it out. There was no nightmares, no need to talk about it, no nothing. Frankly that isn't healthy, and I've vowed to myself to get her to talk about it.

I was sitting on her bed watching her flutter around her room like a butterfly, packing for a road trip that was actually Golden Boy's idea. Who knew he was actually capable of spontaneity, what with his need for everything to be planned and all sides need to be discussed to death.

"Reid? I'm ready." I snapped out of my fog and turned my attention to Jules, who was zipping up her suitcase, or trying to.

"Juliet you do know this is only a four day road trip right? I mean the wedding is at the end of the week, so why do you need so many clothes?" I raised an eyebrow at her quizzically and tilted my head to the side as she hopped up onto her suitcase to try to close it.

"I'd rather have too many choices of outfits then not enough. Plus there's spares and outfits for sudden changes in weather." As she got up and started jumping on her overflowing suitcase, I shook my head and grabbed her slim waist, hauling off of the poor abused object.

"Get down you crazy woman." I pushed down on it and the zipper struggled closed. I grabbed the suitcase's handle and Jules' hand, dragging her out of her bedroom and down the stairs. "Listen Jules there is a few things we need to-"

"Bye Dad, bye Angela!" Juliet interrupted, slipping into her shoes and heading out the door. When Caleb had brought up the idea for the trip, Juliet had mentioned it to her father and soon-to-be step mom, who both agreed that it would be fine if we took a little time to ourselves.

"Bye sweetheart, have fun. Reid you take care of our girl you hear me?" Christopher said from the doorway, holding a purple piece of fabric and scowling.

"You know I will Chris, and by the way; purple isn't your color." He looked down at the fabric and I smirked, waving goodbye after hauling Juliet's monster luggage out of the house and closing the front door.

Walking down to the driveway where Juliet was sitting in the driver's seat and playing with the radio, I shoved her massive suitcase in the back of my vehicle. Walking around to the driver's side I stuck my head in the open window.

"Uh excuse me, what exactly do you think you're doing?" She turned to me and smiled impishly.

"I'm driving."

"No you're not, this is _my_ Jeep and you're not driving it. You drive like a girl."

"If driving like a girl means driving safely and not having chicken races with other drivers, then yes, I drive like a girl. But you can quit bitching, I'm still driving." She smiled smugly at me and turned back to the radio, finally deciding on a suitable station.

"I'm not bitching. Get out of the driver's seat before I-" I was interrupted by a car honking and Jules and I both turned to see Caleb driving towards us.

"Let's go! We don't have all day." Caleb called, sticking his head out of the window.

"We could get moving if Bookworm here ever moves her ass." I felt her slap my arm and I turned to see her glaring at me.

"Either get in the passenger side or go ride with Caleb. I don't care, because I'm still driving."

"Let her drive Reid, you can take turns." Pogue popped his head out of the passenger side window of Caleb's mustang.

I sighed and turned to face my stubborn girlfriend once again. "I rent out an expensive hotel room for you, and _this_ is the thanks I get?" I turned away from her and mock pouted. "You're just lucky I was nice enough to cancel the room early, even though I was hoping for a three day stay there, but noooo.

"Awe Reid, come here." She kissed me and smiled. "Build a bridge and get over it. Nothing you can say or do will change my mind about driving. So get your ass in the passenger seat and hush up Blondie."

Giving up and scowling at my snickering brothers a few feet away, I walked over to the passenger side door and slammed the door shut. "One scratch, and I mean _one_, and you'll be sorry." She stuck her tongue out, and smiled, revving the engine.

"Now Reid you know I'm not into the kinky stuff." I chuckled and shook my head for what seemed like the hundredth time today. I wasn't worried about her scratching my car, she's a great driver after all, but still I'm a guy and this is my car.

We drove in silence for awhile, the only sound coming from the radio. I was lost in thought about how I should bring up the shooting from a few weeks ago, but then I had images of Juliet getting pissed, driving off the road and head long into a tree. Looking at her out of the corner of my eye, I debated on whether or not to wait until I was in the driver's seat.

"Juliet, we need to talk." Her head snapped in my direction and it dawned on me as to how exactly that sounded. "It's not _that_ talk, it's…we need to talk about the shooting. There's someone still out there that wants you dead and I don't like it. The guys have been looking into it, and I made them swear not to breathe a word of it, but only because I was hoping you'd want to talk about it." I turned in my seat to face her, and she moved farther away, sitting closer to the door.

"There's nothing to talk about, I'm fine. It was a one time thing I'm sure." Juliet glared out the windshield, avoiding looking at me.

"You don't know that, none of us do. There are people out there that want you dead all because they shared the same notion as Rhys did. They won't stop until they get you."

"There's nothing to worry about because I know you and the boys won't let anything bad happen, not when you have those magic powers of yours." Juliet said it so casually that It took me a few moments to process what I heard.

"Wait a second, you knew about us? How come you've never said anything, and how long have you known?" It felt like someone had poured a bucket of freezing water over my head. I had been agonizing over how to tell her and here she was, all casual about the biggest secret me and the guys could possibly hide.

She started fidgetting; gripping the steering wheel and biting her lip. "I overheard a conversation you had with the guys. When I heard Tyler mention your ascension, I got curious and dug a little deeper into your family history. I found this book in the library, and I don't know, it all seems like a movie." Juliet peeked at me out of the corner of her eye and nibbled on her lip. "Is…it's all true isn't it?"

I looked at her for a few minutes, shocked to the core that she already knew about me, and yet here she was, sitting next to me and not scared at all.

"Uh…yeah it is." I replied, scratching the back of my neck. "How come you're not, I mean not that I'm not glad that you've, uh I mean I…shit. Why aren't you scared?" I looked out the passenger side window, holding my breath for her answer. Maybe she was scared and she thought if she tried to get away from me I'd hurt her. Oh god please don't let that be it.

"Because I love you. I know you wouldn't hurt me." I whipped my head back to look at her and she turned and smiled at me. "You've been Mr. Over-protective since this whole Rhys debacle. An evil man wouldn't be that way. Plus now that I've got you, I have no intention of letting you go. You can't get rid of me just because you're can do something very few people can."

I reached over and grabbed her right hand, bringing it to my lips and kissing her knuckles. Juliet smiled.

"You have no idea how happy and relieved I am to hear you say that. You know though that Caleb is going to shit a brick when he hears that you already know."

We both laughed and imagined the hell storm that would happen once Caleb found out and started yelling. "Ha no shit huh? How about we wait until after the trip to tell him. The last thing any of us needs is more drama."

I nodded and turned back to look out the windshield. My eyes widened and I looked over at Juliet, "Juliet stop!"

She stopped laughing when she saw my face, turned back to the road and gasped. A tall figure was standing in the middle of the road, we could see the guys making a U-turn and I figured they saw the person as well. Juliet swerved to the right and the person smiled as we ran off the road and hit a tree. Before I blacked out from my head hitting the dashboard, I looked over to see Juliet slumped over the steering wheel, and the person looking in through the busted window, smiling at me with an evil grin. He waved at me jokingly and winked. Everything went black a few seconds later.

_Author's Note: So I'm ending it here, and I just want to say I'm 100x sorry that the update took so long. I'm not really feeling this story as much as before, but I'm NOT giving up on it. I just need to take it in a more exciting direction, and I hope you all are still with me and enjoy this chapter._

_Oh and I'm deleting "A Father's Love" since the only people who have reviewed are __**kvsgrl**__ and __**Miay255**__. Love you both so much for encouraging me, but frankly I'm a little disappointed that nobody else has taken time to give that story a chance. And really though, no matter how many people deny it, people post here hoping to get lots of reviews, let authors know that their time isn't being wasted. SO I'm scrapping "A Father's Love" and carrying on with this story._


	6. Evil Cults And Abducted Stepsisters

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.**_

_**The Second Chance**_

_**Chapter 6: Evil Cults And Abducted Stepsisters**_

"_**This is ridiculous! Do you even know how to do your jobs properly? Get your head out of your asses and stop jerking around!"**_

_**A large group of people in long black hooded robes stood around an alter. A woman sitting in a throne on a platform regarded the people with contempt. Candles were everywhere, giving the room an eerie atmosphere.**_

"_**Which one of you morons is responsible for this?" The one scanned the crowd, looking for the guilty party. The hooded figures shifted, keeping their eyes towards the floor. "Answer me!" The woman yelled, banging her hand down on the chair's arm rest in anger.**_

"_**I am my Queen, I-I'm sorry." One of the hooded figures said, stepping forward.**_

"_**You're sorry. You're always sorry. The thing is I'm getting really tired of your insubordination. Rhys may have not given a shit as to what you did, but he's gone, and now you do as I say." The woman sighed and tilted her head. "You two," the woman looked towards two people standing guard by the door, motioning them over, "take the screw up to the isolation cell. He'll stay there until he learns how to be more compliant."**_

_**The two guards nodded, and gripped the prisoner's arms. "No wait, it won't happen again I swear! Please not the cell, I swear I'll do better!" The man's cries for mercy faded as he was dragged out of the room.**_

"_**Now that that's over, let's talk about how we'll continue. We need the girl alive, of course that won't happen if you dumb-asses keep shooting her and running her off the fucking road!" Her anger bounced around the room, loud and piercing. "A source tells me she will be with those…boys…for a few days. I want you to locate her, watch her, and as soon as she is alone, take her back here. Screw this up and you will all**_** pay dearly."**

**The woman rose from her throne and walked out of the room, going through a doorway that had a muscular man holding a large weapon in front of it. The woman walked until she stopped in front of a door. A key was stuck in the key whole, keeping the door locked until someone turned it. Twisting the little golden key, she pushed open the door and went inside of the dimly lit room.**

"**Hey my dear girl." The woman smiled. Walking over to a girl who was standing in the middle of the room, her arms above her head in chains attached to the ceiling. The girl's head was slumped forward, her hair acting as a curtain. The older woman lifted the girl's head and lightly tapped her face until she opened her eyes. "I hope you've had a pleasant sleep."**

"**Where am I?" The young woman said groggily, slurring her words as the drug used to knock her out was still slightly in effect. Her eyes rolled as she tried to fight off the feeling and tried to make some sense of her new surroundings.**

"**Don't you worry about that now." The older woman walked over to a chair that was in a corner of the room and sat down gracefully. "I need some information, and you're just the gal to give it to me. So let's make a deal hmm?" She paused as she waited for her prisoner to agree. "You answer my questions, and I'll let you have something to eat. If you don't answer my questions, there will be consequences. How does that sound?"**

"**I- where am I? The girl tugged her arms and the chains rattled. "Please, let me go…" Her head slumped forward once more and the older woman frowned. Getting up she stood in front of the young woman once again.**

**Tugging on her hair so she could see the girl's face, she slapped her a little harder then before.**

"**You don't get to make the rules around here you understand me? Believe me girlie, you won't like the punishment if you don't do as I want." Sighing, she let go of the girl's long curly locks and crossed her arms.**

"**What is your name girl?"**

"**My n-name is…Kira. Kira Snider." Kira clenched her eyes tight, trying to fight of whatever she was drugged with. Her mind was foggy and she wasn't sure what happened between before and now. She had no idea where she was, or who this woman was. All she knew was that she had to find a way to escape.**

"**That's a pretty name." The older woman smiled again, tilting her head and running a finger down Kira's cheek. "I had a daughter, she would be about your age now I think." Shaking her head as if to chase away those thoughts, she walked over to a vanity that was mostly in shadow.**

**The room where Kira was being kept was decorated in a gothic theme. A large canopy bed with red and black silk sheets was over by the far wall, farthest away from the door. A vanity was on the adjacent wall, with a large gilded mirror and a cushioned seat. The only light in the room coming from candles, which were placed around the room, some attached to walls others on shelves and tables.**

**Picking up a hair brush from the vanity, the woman moved behind Kira and started lovingly brushing her hair.**

"**A little birdie told me you know the Sons of Ipswich. Is that true?"**

"**S-sort of. We're n-not really f-friends." Kira could feel the woman's hands brushing her hair. She closed her eyes to try and focus on something else.**

"**Hmm, so I guess that means they won't be looking for you then. Such a pity." The woman chuckled as if Kira had just told a joke. Kira whimpered and realized the woman was probably right. It wasn't like she was best friends with the sons. To them she was just someone they hated. **

"**That girl who is with them, Juliet, what is she to you?"**

"**She…she's going to be my step-sister." Kira tried to turn her head so she could look at the woman, only to wince in pain as her head was jerked back into place.**

"**Family is important no? All of my loyal followers are my family. Rhys had no future plans, he was all about the here and now. The fool was killed because he couldn't plan ahead. He'll be missed…probably." The woman chuckled again, shaking her head in spite. "Where is Juliet, Kira?"**

"**I- I don't know. She was g-going on a trip before my mom's wedding. She went with the guys."**

"**They didn't invite you along?" The woman mock-gasped. "That's not very nice now is it. Luckily I'll let you stay here. You will be my guest. At least until you stop being useful to me."**

**The woman set the brush down on the vanity and walked over to the door. Opening it, she gestured to a man in a robe that was down the hall. He quickly walked over to her and lowered his gaze. She bent her head and whispered to him, and the man nodded in reply. Walking over to Kira, he extracted a key and unlocked the chains. Kira's arms fell to her sides and she collapsed in a heap on the floor. The man picked her up in his arms and laid her on the canopy bed. Walking back towards the door, he lowered his head and backed out of the room.**

"**Get some rest my dear. Someone will be by to let you know what it's time to eat." She walked out of the room, but stuck her head back in. With a bright smile she looked at Kira. "Oh and don't even think about trying to escape, you won't get very far. Plus it would be just terrible if something were to happen to your mother." Winking, the woman closed the door, and Kira heard what sounded like a dead bolt sliding into place.**

**Curling up on the bed, she rubbed her sore wrists and curled into a tiny ball. Crying silently, she tried to remember how she got here. She was at the house helping her mom with the last minute wedding plans, when Chris asked her to run to the corner store and get something for dessert. She remembered arriving at the store, planning on what to get, but then that's where the memory ends.**

**Laying her head on the pillow, she cried until her head hurt. No one would be looking for her. At least not right away. She would probably die before anyone began looking.**

_**Author's Note: Should I kill off Kira or have her rescued?**_


	7. Kira's Ally And Questions Answered

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

The Second Chance

Chapter 7: Kira's Ally And Questions Answered

"_Hmm what about this hairstyle? You always said you thought it was a pretty updo for a wedding." Kira held up a photo of a pretty brunette with her hair piled onto of her head, with little flower pins surrounding the bun._

"_That does look lovely, but it looks too…strict. Maybe an updo but looser with loose strands in waves. I like the flower pins." Angela shuffled through the cut out of hairstyles, trying to find the person one to give to Enrique; the high society hair stylist she booked months in advanced for the big day._

"_I think you found it! You'll great with that hairstyle. So what about for-"_

"_Kira can you go to the store and pick up something for dessert. Your choice." Kira was cut off by Chris as he entered the kitchen from the backyard where he was tending to steak on the barbeque._

"_No problem, but be warned, whatever I pick up will probably end up altering everyone's measurements for their wedding clothes." Kira laughed at her mom's look of mock horror and grabbed her keys from the hook by the front door. "Be back in a bit! Don't make anymore plans without me!"_

_Ten minutes later Kira parked in a parking spot and got out, pushing the "lock" button on her car keychain. Walking towards the store entrance, she noticed a man struggling to take a shopping cart from the row. Stopping beside him she smiled._

"_Do you want some help? I come here all the time, and have always had trouble with those useless things."_

"_That would be great. I'm having a family reunion at my house and apparently I need to buy out the entire store." They both laughed and the man stood back as Kira maneuvered the shopping cart._

"_I know what you mean. My mom is getting married and I-" Kira widened her eyes as a cloth was positioned over her mouth and nose. Struggling to escape, the man behind her locked his arms around her and crushed her to his chest as Kira's vision tunneled._

Kira jerked awake, clutching her pillow as her eyes roamed the room. It took her a minute to remember where she was, and that her dream was a memory. A memory that she had apparently forgotten, and was roughly shoved front and centre in her mind.

"Bad dream?" Kira whipped her head towards the voice, and locked eyes with the woman from earlier. The woman had changed clothes and she was now wearing a long white off-the-shoulder dress.

"Who are you?" Kira tried to make her voice sound demanding, but the fear she felt made her voice crack.

The woman by the door arched a brow and smirked. Walking towards the dresser, she opened one of the drawers and pulled out a long red silk dress.

"There's a bathroom across the hall, clean yourself up. Oh and don't forget this." The woman said, holding out the dress for Kira, and ignoring her question about her identity. "You have thirty minutes." The woman walked out of the room, leaving the door open and walked down the hall.

Figuring the best thing to ensure her survival was to do as she was told, Kira walked to the door and peered out. There was a guard at the end of the hall; Kira's room was at the end, so the only way to freedom was past the guard. Walking to the bathroom across from her room, she shut the door and started the shower. Before she got in, she made sure the door was locked, and pulled out a drawer from the adjacent sink, making sure it was blocking the door as well. Looking around for cameras (there was none), and got into the shower.

There was a bottle of strawberry shampoo and conditioner in the shower, along with a bar of peach scented soap. Feeling like it had been days since she last had a shower, she spent a little bit more time getting clean. Twenty five minutes later, she got out and put on the red dress. It really was lovely; floor length, close fitting and incredibly soft.

Leaving her hair wet, she brushed it out and left it to air dry; knowing it would go back to it's natural curl.

Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart, she pushed in the sink drawer and unlocked the door. Opening the bathroom door, she walked out slowly and screamed when she was met with a hooded figure in a long dark blue robe.

"H-hello." Kira laid a hand over her heart and moved away from the figure. The figure looked down the hall towards the guard and nodded his head. The guard nodded once and left his post, walking in the opposite direction of them.

Bowing his head in Kira's direction, he moved his hood back slightly. With his face visible with the exception of his eyes, he spoke to Kira.

"Do as she says, don't ask questions unless she says you can, and don't speak out of turn. The queen doesn't like that." The man moved his hood back into place and started towards the end of the hall.

Before Kira could fully process what he said, she moved forward and followed the mystery man down a flight of stairs. The staircase was lit by a huge chandelier that was hanging from the ceiling. On the walls framing the staircase were portraits of more people in hooded robes, important but evil looking leaders.

Once they reached the end of the staircase, Kira noticed what she assumed was the front doors. The hooded figure coughed and shook his head, discreetly motioning to the camera in one of the portraits, which was aimed at the doors.

Moving towards a long hallways opposite the front doors, Kira could smell food wafting from what she thought was a kitchen. At the end of the long hall were a set of glass doors. Pushing them open, Kira saw a long table; other hooded figures were standing around it, with the woman at the head of the table. The woman smiled upon seeing Kira and opened her arms. Not knowing exactly what to do, Kira slowly walked to the woman who wrapped her arms around her.

"You look lovely my dear." The woman smiled and gestured to a seat at the opposite end of the table. "Please, take a seat."

The women took a seat, and everyone else followed. Suddenly there was a flurry of motion; people came into the room carrying large platters with steam billowing up and large pitchers of drinks. The different aromas made Kira's stomach grumble and the woman chuckled. Motioning towards the food, the woman smiled and nodded her head in a "help yourself" motion.

Spooning some spaghetti and garlic bread on the plate that was set in front of her, she took a bite and sighed. Kira was starving since she had only eaten breakfast before she was kidnapped. Suddenly it dawned on her that she wasn't sure just when she was taken. Days and times had blurred.

"So Kira, how do you like the food?" The woman spooned some soup into her mouth and tilted her head, studying Kira.

"It's good. Very tasty." Kira twirled some spaghetti onto her fork and took a bite of garlic bread.

"I'm glad you like it. So I know you have questions. I'll answer all that you have." Kira looked up shocked, and looked towards the hooded figure who had spoken to her earlier.

The thought that this was a trick passed through her mind, but she _did_ have a lot to ask.

"When can I leave?" Kira lowered her eyes, not wanting to see the humor in the woman's eyes for asking such a naïve question.

"When I'm done with you, and when I get what I want. If that doesn't happen…" The woman trailed off, leaving the ending to Kira's imagination.

"Who are you?" The woman stiffened and Kira thought that she had overstepped. Recoiling in her seat, she felt rather then saw the older woman clench the chair's armrests in anger.

Clearing her throat so she could get the young girl's attention, she smiled and leaned in.

"I'm Juliet's birth mother, and you're going to help me get her."

_Author's Note: OK I realized I hadn't mentioned Juliet's mom at all, but I promise to explain that in the next chapter. Also I HAVE NOT forgotten about Juliet and the boys, I just wanted to focus on the other characters a little bit._


End file.
